Digital cameras have advanced over the past several years to include a variety of features that may assist the user in improving the quality of the picture taken, as well as to help the user better organize the pictures in photo albums or other media for archiving and/or memorializing various events. One feature in particular includes a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen or electronic viewfinder. A user can prompt various modes of operation for the digital camera that, in cooperation with the display, facilitate the process of image capture as well as post-capture operations.
Two modes of operation, or simply modes, include a preview mode and a review mode. In the preview mode, a user can preview an image before “snapping the shot,” enabling the user to acquire feedback as to lighting, whether all objects in the image can be captured, and other useful information that helps the user to make the necessary adjustments for taking the optimal snapshot. Additionally, a user can review a captured image (e.g., the photographed image) to determine whether an optimal or desired snapshot actually occurred, thereby facilitating the decision to take another snapshot or not.
In many digital cameras, the display in the preview and review modes comprises graphics which can include such information as the date and time of the snapshot, as well as various options to enable the user to make adjustments for background lighting and other environmental conditions that can affect the quality of the snapshot. However, images are often captured that have a background that renders the graphics difficult to read.